JE143: Entei at Your Own Risk
is the 50th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis As the heroes continue on wards to Mt. Silver, they stop at some hot springs. However, Ash triggers a trap, causing a boy named Nelson to think he was an Entei, as Nelson wants to catch it. Team Rocket comes and manages to trick Ash by using smoothies. However, Ash and his Pokémon escape the truck. Luckily, a Misdreavus manages to rescue Larvitar, which Ash accidentally dropped. Nelson arrives and offers Ash a battle, wanting to prove his strategy with Mean Look. Will Nelson capture Entei, and how will Team Rocket capture more Pokémon? Episode Plot As the heroes continue towards Mt. Silver, Larvitar wakes up. Misty and Brock think it is time to see the world, causing Larvitar to be frightened at their presence. Ash comforts Larvitar, thinking Misty can be scary at times and cuddles it. Misty and Brock tell Ash he should raise it to be a tougher Pokémon. Ash still thinks it is a bit nervous, but agrees they need to see how it reacts to other Pokémon. Suddenly, an Ursaring appears, who uses Hyper Beam to scare the heroes away. After being chased, the heroes notice some hot springs. Ash goes near them, triggering a trap. A boy comes, thinking it is Entei, but sees it is not. The boy tells he wants to capture Entei. He researched where Entei was encountered and made alarms to detect its presence. The boy is Nelson, while Ash introduces himself, Misty and Brock. The Ursaring appears and jumps into the hot spring, so Nelson explains the hot springs calm down and heal Pokémon. As Nelson goes to check other sites, Ash sends his Pokémon to relax in the hot springs. However, before they do, he introduces Larvitar to the Pokémon. However, Larvitar is shy and frightened, so it uses Screech. Later, Ash's Pokémon are in the hot springs, while Ash tells they are Larvitar's friends. Misty sends her Pokémon, who goes in the spring, but Psyduck cannot swim, so its splashes make Larvitar uncomfortable. Brock sends his Crobat and Pineco for a swim as well. Misty notices Psyduck in sand, while Brock feels the sand being warm. Brock sends Onix and Geodude, while the latter pushing Larvitar into sand, which makes it comfortable. The Pokémon gather around Larvitar and start to throw sand balls at each other. One hits Larvitar and the other one hits Pikachu, while the former Screeches. Team Rocket watches and Meowth has an "Afterbath smoothy" plan. Team Rocket comes to the heroes (disguised) and offer free smoothies after this bath. Misty and Brock are a bit suspicious, but Ash enters the truck with his Pokémon. Just then, Team Rocket drives off in the truck. After Ash figured out it was Team Rocket behind this, he and his Pokémon try to tackle the truck doors. Since that did not work, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but manages to electrocute everyone but Team Rocket since the truck is electric-proof. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, but nothing happens. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower and Totodile with Water Gun. As they repeat the moves once more, Bayleef uses Razor Leaf to destroy the door, then uses Vine Whip to take Ash out. Everyone manages to get to safety, successfully escaping the truck but Ash drops Larvitar. However, a Misdreavus catches it, saving its life. Nelson comes after Misdreavus, while Misty and Brock arrive as well. Nelson plans on using Misdreavus' move to capture Entei. Ash wants a bit of practice before the Johto League and challenges Nelson to a battle. Team Rocket sees their enemy got away, but Meowth thinks they have the smoothies, at least. Nelson sends Misdreavus and Ash sends Phanpy. Misdreavus starts with Headbutt, while Phanpy uses Take Down, hitting the former. Misdreavus uses Swift, but Phanpy's Defense Curl deflects the attack. Misdreavus uses Psybeam, while Phanpy uses Rollout to avoid, but gets hit and confused. Misdreavus uses Mean Look, though Ash does not see any difference. Seeing it confused, Ash calls Phanpy back, but Mean Look prevents that, also makes sure that wild Pokémon do not get away. Suddenly, Team Rocket captures Misdreavus, then uses a machine to suck all the Pokémon from the hot spring into their balloon. Pineco gets sucked up, so Brock goes to save it. He manages to get it, but the Ursaring bumps into him, causing Brock to lose Pineco. Pineco saw this act and evolves into Forretress, who stops the machine. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, cutting the net and freeing Misdreavus. Enraged, Meowth presses a button, using quite much power to suck the water, which can destroy the hot springs. The Pokémon attack this tornado, though they don't make much effort. However, Nelson picks up a signal, and from a distance, Flamethrower is used, causing the tornado to be stopped and Team Rocket to fall down. Team Rocket ask for forgiveness from this Entei, who simply blasts them off. Nelson sends Misdreavus to battle Entei, using Mean Look on it. Misdreavus continues with Swift, but it does not seem to affect it. Misdreavus uses Psybeam, but it makes no impact. Misdreavus tries to Headbutt, but Entei uses Roar, causing Misdreavus to return back to its Poké Ball. Entei leaves, causing Nelson to be sad, as he never expected Entei to use Roar to counter Misdreavus' Mean Look. However, he is much more willing to capture Entei, so the heroes believe he will do that one day. Later, the heroes continue their journey. While Larvitar managed to befriend the other Pokémon, it is still afraid of Brock and Misty. Debuts Pokémon * Forretress (Brock's) * Entei Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Tyrogue. *The English episode title is a reference to warning sign "Enter at your own risk". Mistakes When Pikachu used Thunderbolt to try to escape Team Rocket's truck, Ash and his Pokémon are zapped, including Phanpy and Larvitar, who are supposed to be immune to Electric attacks. Gallery Misty and Brock scare Larvitar JE143 2.jpg The Pokémon bathe JE143 3.jpg Larvitar Screeches out JE143 4.jpg Psyduck is comfortable in the warm sand JE143 5.jpg Onix rolls in sand JE143 6.jpg Larvitar got stuck JE143 7.jpg A sand ball hit Larvitar JE143 8.jpg Larvitar is saddened JE143 9.jpg Larvitar Screeches out once more JE143 10.jpg Meowth's afterbath smoothy plan JE143 11.jpg Team Rocket are not electrocuted JE143 12.jpg Misdreavus saves Larvitar JE143 13.jpg Phanpy's Defense Curl JE143 14.jpg Phanpy got affected by Mean Look after getting confused JE143 15.jpg Misdreavus got captured JE143 16.jpg Brock and the Pokémon got sucked away JE143 17.jpg Pineco evolved into Forretress JE143 18.jpg The tornado threatens to destroy JE143 19.jpg Entei Roars at Misdreavus JE143 20.jpg Larvitar is still scared of Misty }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes